


Ash and Dust

by Writing_is_THORapy



Series: Thor's Mighty Adventures [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not Happy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel)-centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: Thor should've gone for the head.WARNING: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!! DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT!!!!!!





	Ash and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead! (Wait actually after seeing Infinity War yes I am) Anyway, I feel horrible about not posting anything in awhile, especially after all the love I’ve gotten, specifically for “Four Times Thor Used the Allspeak and One Time he Didn’t”. Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave ya hanging… however, it’s been so hard to find the motivation or time sit down and write a chapter of it. I had a plan for fourth chapter but I scrapped it because it just didn’t really work. I do know what I’m doing for the last chapter, though, sooo... 
> 
> Nonetheless, I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to stop and read, or at least skim, my work. I saw Black Panther and absolutely loved it (Shuri is the best!) It seriously deserves every single dollar that it has made (and it’s made a lot) and every bit of praise it receives because it’s a truly phenomenal movie (if you haven’t seen it, go do that). 
> 
> Ok, back to the topic at hand. Infinity War…. *sighs*. Goddammit, Marvel, you couldn’t be satisfied with owning my soul. You had to annihilate it for Thanos, as well. I saw it opening night (April 26th) and went in expecting some characters to die, and for it to be sad and stuff…. But NOPE, IT WAS SO MUCH WORSE. I’m still reeling from everything that happened in that movie, and could ramble about it for pages and pages, but this is supposed to be a place for fanfiction, not rambling reviews about movies, so I won’t. 
> 
> But I have to mention Thor. Thor, my amazing, pirate-angel (yes Drax), puppy was just AMAZING in this movie. He was still funny, he was a TOTAL BAMF (like, that Wakanda scene is almost, if not as good, as the scene in Ragnarok…. Y’all know what scenes I’m talking about), but he’s lost so much. I mean, if becoming orphaned, homeless, and Warriors Three-less wasn’t enough, he’s brotherless and people-less. I have no idea how he was sane or not crying the entire movie. 
> 
> Gosh, now I’m really rambling. Not the time, me! Time for fanfiction! (SORRY, PEOPLE). 
> 
> WARNING: IF YOU DIDN’T READ THE WARNING IN THE SUMMARY, YOU WERE PROBABLY SLIGHTLY SPOILED BY MY NOTE. DON’T GO PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DON’T WANT THE MOVIE MAJORLY SPOILED FOR YOU.

It was over.

 

Thanos was gone, had left in a flash of bright light and a single snap of his fingers.

 

Ash littered the soft ground.

 

There was no sound.

 

Nothing.

 

\-----

 

The remaining Avengers all stood near the colorless body of Vision, none of them knowing what to say.

 

After an eternity, the man in the black and grey suit not unlike Tony’s (Thor thought he was called “Rhodey”) spoke. “What is this? What the hell just happened?” he asked.

 

They all remained silent, looking at Vision’s corpse.

 

Steve spoke.

 

“We lost.”

 

\-----

 

The Witch. Vision. Steve’s Bucky. Tree. Heimdall. _Loki_.

 

The list went on and on, outstretched hands that turn to dust before Thor can grasp them.

 

 _You should’ve gone for the head_.

 

This was all his fault.

 

\-----

 

They are all gathered somewhere in the palace of this place; Thor recalls someone telling him that they were in “Wakanda”.

 

Thor had left Stormbreaker where it lay, corrupted and useless, a paltry monument to what they had lost.

 

The towering silver spires of this place remind him of Asgard.

 

 _Asgard is not a place,_ Odin told him in a dream. _It is a people._

 

 _But it cannot be a people_ _when there is only one person left._

 

Maybe if they were faster, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, and the others in the rescue pods would’ve escaped.

 

If Thor was faster, none of this would’ve happened.

 

\-----

 

There were whispers, murmurs.

 

Relatives, friends, coworkers; all disappearing in a whisper of ash and dust.

 

Half the universe, all sacrificed for the dream of one Mad Titan.

 

Thor suspected it was more than half.

 

The eyes of some of his comrades looked dead, too.

 

\-----

 

A projectile had entered the atmosphere.

 

Everyone who could still fight stood at the ready near the shimmering blue forcefield, tired and reeling.

 

The ground was littered with the bodies of warriors and Outriders alike.

 

Ash and dust seemed to be everywhere Thor looked.

 

The projectile crashed a couple yards outside the forcefield, a smoking and mangled heap of metal.

 

They edged closer to the forcefield, defensive and ready to fight.

 

After a few minutes (or was it hours?), a section of metal flew off the top, and a blue humanoid clambered out, tumbling off of what Thor now knew was a pod and onto the dirt. It sat there, breath let out in heavy pants, before standing up on wobbly legs.

 

After revealing her (or at least it looked like a her to Thor) face, the Rabbit slightly growled.

 

Then, another shakily exited the pod, hopping onto the ground. This other humanoid nearly fell, but caught itself with the pod.

 

It looked up.

 

_Tony._

 

\-----

 

After letting Tony and who the Rabbit called “Nebula” into Wakanda, they all went back to the palace.

 

Tony’s Spider was gone; as was the wizard, Dr. Strange. The Rabbit’s entire team was dead, as well, eliciting a violent reaction from him that Thor staved off by wrapping him tightly in his arms.

 

The Rabbit struggled, screaming profanities and sobbing, but ultimately let himself cry on Thor’s shoulder.

 

Thor wished he could do the same, but no tears would come.

 

Why does everything he touch turn to ash and dust?

 

\-----

 

Banner addressed him as “your Majesty”.

 

Thor immediately told him not to do that; he was not a king, not anymore.

 

How can one be a king without any subjects?

 

He is no king; he never was.

 

\-----

 

A strange transmission was received on the third day.

 

None of the Wakandans could figure out.

 

But Natasha could.

 

She told them all that it was Clint, sending them a message using something Natasha called “Morse code”.

 

He was alive.

 

For Thor, it was a small measure of relief.

 

But not enough.

 

\-----

 

For three nights, none of them sleep.

 

Rather, they gather in a lounge in the palace and sit, occasionally talking amongst themselves.

 

Mainly, they just sit, the last heroes, broken and bent and shattered.

 

But humans cannot stay up for 72 hours straight, even ones like Steve.

 

Especially after what they’ve been through.

 

So they sleep, all curled up in the lounge, comforted in each other’s presence.

 

Thor does not—no, cannot—sleep.

 

He hasn’t slept since encountering Surtur.

 

So much has happened since then.

 

So much has been lost.

 

Thor cannot bear to lose more.

 

But then he remembers—

 

He has nothing left _to_ lose.

 

\-----

 

Thor doesn’t understand.

 

He doesn’t understand why this all happened.

 

_(Yes you do, Thor, it was you it was all you)_

 

He doesn’t understand why the Norns have spared his life only to take everything else.

 

\-----

 

After Loki died at the hand of Thanos, Thor truly knew that his brother was not coming back.

 

So battered and bruised, he crawled his way towards Loki, his brother.

 

He laid his head on Loki’s chest, surrounded by flames, in the burning ship that was supposed to be Asgard’s salvation.

 

They were going to rebuild.

 

_"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."_

 

_The sun will not shine here, Loki; only in Valhalla._

 

There is no Thor without Loki, two sides of the same coin.

 

_Please take me with you._

 

\-----

 

Thor is envious.

 

He is envious of those who died.

 

No pain, no fear, no darkness.

 

Only peace.

 

Except he is here, hands black with ash and dust.

 

All these lives lost.

 

_All because of me._

 

\-----

 

_You should’ve gone for the head._

 

_Oh I will, Thanos, only if you go for mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, or at least experienced feels while reading it (that means I’ve done my job). As you can see, I changed Steve’s last line, and I hope you guys noticed why… I hope to be able to write more soon, but only time will tell! Please leave some kudos or a comment about what you think, whether good or bad (constructive criticism helps me learn!)


End file.
